To Fix What Is Broken
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: This is one of two stories that will look at the possible outcomes of the story 'Insanity Is My Only Companion'. This one looks at what if Arthur was found before he died.
1. Second Oldest

**AN:** So this is the follow up to the story 'Insanity Is My Only Companion'. It is the one set of possibilities that could happen, there will be multiple chapters along with another story with a different set of outcomes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

To Fix What Is Broken Chapter One:

Second Oldest

Allistor Kirkland frowned as he found himself traveling into his youngest brothers territory. Allistor could not tell why but he had a horrible feeling. He had woken from his sleep uneasy and immediately left for an unknown location within England's territory. He knew it was stupid, to worry about someone he always hates and tries to separate himself from.

Allistor sighed in irritation, he knew he should turn around and not worry about the small pup, he was stronger than he looks. Allistor came out of his thoughts as he turned and stopped his car by a beach. He got out and frowned at the air. Allistor kicked at the sand and stones as he strolled down until the shallow water sloshed at his boots.

Allistor let the wind brush his hair about. His eyes roamed over the murky dark sea waves, he exhaled loudly and was about to turn to leave when he saw something. It made him stop and his heart lurch.

With only a seconds hesitation Allistor dived into the icy water. He swam as fast as he could against the strong current of the waves. He managed to reach what had caught his eye and dived down as it sunk into the depths.

Allistor grabbed the object, that turned out to be a person, his little brother Arthur. Allistor kicked his legs to raise both him and Arthur to the surface with as much strength as he could. He coughed and sputtered as he hauled his brother to the freezing night air, trying to keep him above the surface as he swam back to the beach.

Once there he pulled the smaller male onto the shore, dragging him as far from the water as he could in his rush to check on his brothers status. Once he laid him on the ground he felt for a pulse. It was barely there. Turning the male over softly pressing on the males chest and forcing his mouth open to allow the water to leave his lungs.

"What on god's green earth did ya think ya was doing?" He muttered as he picked the unconscious nation up in his arms, bridal style.

"If ya don't appreciate this I'll kill ya." Allistor grumbled as he bundled his brother into the passenger seat of his car and retrieved blankets that he kept in the boot to wrap it around the other. He peeled the sodden clothes off of the small freezing frame.

Once the male was in nothing but his underwear he wrapped the blankets tightly around his brother, he did not bother to dry himself, he would be fine. He needed to get Arthur to a safe warm place and that was all that mattered. Contradictory if you look at the history between the two.

"Hell, if ya don't survive I'll bring ya sorry arse back from hell to kill ya again." Allistor turned his heating up slightly, trying to warm the other too quickly would do more harm than good.

He summed it up to be his feeling of loyalty to his family, but he knew he was lying to himself. He had admired how his youngest brother, the runt of the litter in many respects, could raise himself to be more powerful and in control than all three of his older brothers together.

The radio filled the silence as he drove back to Scotland, he could not leave Arthur on his own and he did not trust Arthur to not slip away if he left him in the protection of anyone else. It was a long drive and after a while he turned his heating up more, stopping to check on Arthur before continuing the journey until he was home.

He took his brother into his bedroom and found some of his clothes, all too big to fit the Brit properly, but it would do. He dressed Arthur and tucked him into the bed, grabbing another blanket to make sure he was ok.

"Next time, at least annoy one of us so we can look out for ya." Allistor patted his brothers head and then leant down to kiss his forehead. "Night."

Allistor closed the bedroom door and finally rid himself of his own dirty and damp clothes, heading for the bathroom. He turned the shower to hot and chucked the clothes into the basket by the door.

Allistor let his mind drift as he stood under the waters jets, feeling the warmth slowly seep through him. He thought about the child that Arthur had been, the anger he had felt toward him over the years and how Arthur had fallen. He had showed himself to be happy and smug that his brother fell from his height of power. Truly though it made him feel sad and guilty.

He growled at himself and tried to forget the one time he saw his younger brother in a similar state. Arthur was very young and he had been in a fight with Wales, the eldest sibling and he had ended up being pushed into a river by Wales. Wales himself went and saved the young boy though as he felt compelled to due to him being the eldest.

Allistor shook his head, turning the water off and grabbed a towel. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Big Brother Scotland

**AN:** I'm using the siblings that are most commonly used for England, except the oldest varied between Wales and and Ireland, I felt Wales seemed the more likely to be older.

* * *

To Fix What Is Broken Chapter Two:

Big Brother Scotland

Arthur groaned in his sleep. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was the difference from his own room. He whimpered as the light hurt his eyes and it was hard to tell how he could be in some room when he had jumped from the cliff by his house. If it had been a dream, then why was he not in his room?

"Wee sleeping beauty awake I see." Came a familiar voice. A red head came into view and Arthur knew that face. "I got news from you, Connor and Gráinne are gonna kill ya, and Dylan is gonna never let ya out of his sight." Allistor grinned down at the baby of the siblings.

Arthur frowned, what had he done to upset them? After all they should be happy that he tried to off himself. "W-what?"

Allistor sighed as he sat on the side of the bed and felt his shoulders slump, he had yet to get any sleep. "Do you really think if ya had pulled it off we'd been happy ya was dead?" Allistor looked at the younger nation and felt like a failure of a brother if that was truly what he thought.

Arthur turned his head and didn't answer. "Sorry, I... I wanted to make it stop." he mumbled.

Allistor frowned. "Make what stop?" He reached for his brother to pat his shoulder sportively.

Arthur turned back to Allistor and he was near crying. "The voice." He whispered barely audible. "The guilt, I... I wanted to make it all stop. I thought no one cared..." Arthur reaches out for his brother, so he could take some comfort. Something Allistor was willing to give him.

"Idiot. Of course we nearly had a heart attack, and our siblings are heading over." Allistor pulled the younger into a hug and kissed his forehead softly. "They were all set to murder who had hurt ya, to find out it was ya."

There was a knock and the door opened before Allistor could ask who it was. Gráinne and Connor rushed forward and both shoved Allistor out of the way, both wrapping their arms around Arthur. "You wee arse." Gráinne scowled.

Dylan moved into the room slower than the younger siblings had. He approached his younger siblings with slight caution. He waited for the twins to stop hugging their baby brother. Once they did he pulled Arthur into a hug of his own. "Never, ever do that again, or else we'll kill you if you live." Dylan demanded.

Then Arthur broke down, he felt a fool and so ashamed of himself. He sobbed loudly into his oldest brother's shoulder and Allistor leaned over to rub his back. "Hush, it's ok now." He mumbled. After a long time of the siblings making sure Arthur was going to be ok and then leaving him under Scotland's watch. Allistor watched Arthur sit at his kitchen table, staring into space. He made tea for the both of them and sat opposite as he drank the liquid he often found to be disgusting, but would bare it for his little brother at the moment.

"What was the voice?" He asked. Wanting to know what had been his motivation for jumping. After all he wanted to recognise if this ever happened again and stop it. He saw Arthur flinch at the mention of it.

"I... I think it was brought on by black magic. I... I'm sorry. It kept telling me that no one would care and it said I was too afraid to do it... i wanted to prove it wrong." Arthur ducked his head and hoped Allistor would not be too ashamed of him.

Allistor frowned, but said nothing. He would do anything to help the baby of his family. Even if they had never seen completely eye to eye it had to be that way as no matter what they were family.

And family always looked out for each other.


	3. The Hero

**AN:** Third chapter with America finding England this time, enjoy!

* * *

To Fix What Is Broken Chapter Three:

The Hero

Alfred grumbled as he waited for Arthur to return from some random midnight stroll. It felt odd. Arthur was not the type to go for random walks this late at night. He was sat in the chair by the window, it was one am, and he was getting concerned, he felt like something was wrong. Alfred stood and studied the books on Arthur's bookcase and he tried not to think on why he was here.

Alfred got bored then and decided to go looking for his once caretaker. It was his fault that Arthur was not around at the moment. Alfred walked mindlessly towards the beach Arthur had taken him when he was a child. Once there he smiled and let the cool night air wake him up. He inhaled the sea air and felt at peace.

He walked to the tide and watched the waves, he had always been a strong swimmer. The opposite of Arthur, while most mistook Arthur for being unable to swim, but he was just a weak swimmer. Then a glint in the water caught his eye. Alfred frowned and watched as the glint disappear under the waves. For a second Alfred considered leaving to head back, but he felt uneasy.

Alfred took off his bomber jacket and boots quickly and dived into the water. He reached where the glint had been quickly and dived down to see what it was. Once he was so far down he felt his eyes widen as he saw, not what, but who it was.

Quickly Alfred grabbed Arthur, and hauled him to the waters surface. He gulped in air, holding the unconscious nations head above the water, he swam back to the shore and pulled England out of the water, quickly checking Arthur for a pulse. It was there, faint but still there.

"Arthur? Arthur!" Alfred called and softly cradled the nation. he lifted him and took his discarded jacket to wrap around the Brit. "What happened?... Did you do this?... Please say you didn't." Alfred mumbled as he lifted Arthur up and carried him swiftly back to Arthur's house. Alfred took Arthur straight to his bedroom, stripping him of the wet clothes and dressing him in clean ones.

Alfred covered the other over with the blanket and frowns down at the shivering nation. Arthur had always seemed so big to him when he was a child. He felt almost responsible, he and Arthur had had a fight about the independence, Alfred pushing Arthur into an unhealthy state and poked fun at the once mighty nation.

It was childish and Arthur said so, causing Alfred to be enraged and punched the man he once looked at as a father. He had been tired of being treated like a child. He had left in a huff and after Matthew had visited Alfred and given him a ear full at his ignorance.

Alfred sighed and removed his own dirty clothes, drying himself with a towel and grabbed the spare pair of clothes Arthur had always kept for Alfred in case of emergencies. Once redressed he grabbed his mobile and dialed Matthews number, waiting for his brother to pick up. "Hello?" Matthew's voice filtered through the phone.

"Matthew, Arthur has had a bad accident, I found him drowning, I don't know why yet. He left the house after me and him had a fight." Alfred did not really know what else to say, after all he still had to contact Scotland, Whale, North Ireland and Ireland. "Don't kill me please." Alfred added for good measures.

"You poked fun at him because of the independence, didn't you? Then, let me guess, he called you childish and you punched him." Matthew sounded irritated. Alfred did not understand why his brother knew what had happened.

"How did you know?" Alfred yelled. Then realising was not the best thing to have said, he should have said the fight was about something else and denied punching him.

"You idiot! I am going to come over and I swear to god if he is seriously hurt I will murder you!" Matthew yelled. Then added before hanging up. "I am not going to tell his older brothers and sister, that's your job as it's your fault."

Alfred sighed and threw his phone to one side, deciding to do it in the morning. He laid next to Arthur and allowed his body warmth to transfer to the freezing nation. "I'm sorry, wake up soon." He mumbled, hoping above all else that he was wrong about the fact that it looked like Arthur had done this to himself, he'd know for sure once he woke up.

Then he could say sorry to his face.

He dreaded telling Wales, Scotland, North Ireland and Ireland what had happened... Matthew and all of Arthur's older siblings were going to kill him... Probably a few of the other nations were going to kill him too when they found out. With one last sigh he settled down to sleep.


	4. Saving The Day

**AN:** So this is the follow up to Alfred finding Arthur. Just to dispell any confusion this story will have two chapters on different people saving Arthur, not sure how many I'll do and If there is anyone you want then you can message me about it. Enjoy.

* * *

To Fix What Is Broken Chapter Four:

Saving The Day

Alfred had woken earlier and called the sibling nations of Arthur and had felt in fear for his life when he was bombarded with questions and accusations. Scotland had been swearing almost constantly, giving Alfred hell for what had happened. Connor had been more calmer, but still sounded angry as hell. Gráinne had spent all her time screaming at him down the phone. He had been trembling when telling Dylan what had happened, and the death glare he could feel over the phone. After that he climbed back onto the bed and huffed.

Arthur had yet to wake up and it was starting to worry Alfred. He grumbled as he knew that he was dead when any or all of the other nations arrived. Then he felt movement in the older nation slumbering beside him. Looking over he waited to see if he would stir anymore.

Alfred sat up and after a minute he spoke out. "Arthur?" He watched as Arthur turned slowly, to face him. Arthur looked up at Alfred in confusion. "Why did you do that?" Alfred asks, reaching out to squeeze Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur made a noise of annoyance and tried to turn away from Alfred. However he was held tight, refusing to let the Brit get out of a much needed discussion. "Talk to me." Alfred demanded. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to ignore America for a bit longer.

"I... I wanted it to stop... The voice wouldn't stop." Arthur mumbled. He hid his face as much as he could in the pillow under him. "I felt so alone... The voice said I was alone and that I could not jump. I... I wanted to prove it wrong." Arthur felt so embarrassed and small.

Alfred sighed, crossing his arms, watching as Arthur buried himself under the blankets. Alfred then heard hurried footsteps and the door hitting the wall, from the force it was opened with and someone grabbed Alfred, throwing him out of their way. Matthew was there to catch his brother, while Scotland barged his way past to his younger brother.

"What happened!" Scotland demanded as he yanked Arthur from his hiding space and hugged the younger nation to his chest, glaring daggers at America. Scotland had gone into full overblown protective big brother mode, and America was seriously concerned for his own life. The Scottish man was not someone you wanted to get on the bad side of.

Arthur looked confused, surprise evident in his wide green eyes, he stuttered. "A-Allis-ster?" In response Allistor looked down at him before going back to glaring at Alfred.

Alfred, with Matthew's help, got back up and he tried to not look as scared as he felt. "I, um, it might be partly my fault, but it may not be, and I did save him from drowning, so please don't horrible torture and murder me!" America babbled as he started to slowly hide behind Matthew, who looked just as scared as his brother felt.

Allistor huffed, shifting his grip on Arthur and muttered under his breath about stupid nations hurting his baby brother. "I guess it could be worst. Ya could have tried to cure 'im with a hamburger like last time." Allistor smiled as he heard Arthur snicker, trying to stifle it by hiding his face in Allistor's shoulders.

"Hey! That was only once! Common, dude, it ain't fair to hold that against me!" Alfred groaned as Matthew laughed at the other. "Just 'cause I didn't know what a cold was." He added sulkily.

Matthew managed to stop giggling and patted his brother's back. "Well, you were the hero here at least." Alfred grinned, that was right he had been the hero and that was all that mattered.

"Yep, I was the hero that saved the day!"

"It's Hamburger-guy."

"Hey! Allistor that's not nice."

"With his sidekick soda-boy?"

"Arthur!"


	5. The Eldest's Protective Instincts

**AN:** Sorry for the long wait. I had exams at school and have been working and I keep getting new ideas for stories... I must resist starting more stories while I have so many on the go! (T-T) Anywho, on with the show! Protective Big brother Wales is up now.

* * *

To Fix What Is Broken Chapter Five:

The Eldest's Protective Instincts

Dylan frowned as he watched the rain pelt against his window, wondering why he felt so agitated. He frowned and pulled himself to his feet, going over to the draws and rummaging around in it, cursing under his breath as he had once again neglected to clean it out.

After he managed to find the item he had been looking for, an address book something his brother Allistor would tease him endlessly about if he ever found it, he went back to his seat. Flipping to the first page he grabbed his phone and dialed his youngest brothers number.

The phone rang and rang and rang. Dylan was about to hang up, or the phone might have cut off, when it was answered. "Hello?" Mumbles the soft voice of a maid. Dylan blinks and looks at the time. He curses his rashness internally.

"I'm ever so sorry, I didn' realise the time. I'll call Arthur back in the mornin'." Dylan resists the temptation to smack himself in the face. Of course it was nearly past midnight the boy wouldn't still be up, it surprised him that the maid was still awake. Unless he woke her, which was likely.

"Oh, Ma-master Dylan, is that y-you?" She sounds shaken and upset.

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" He feels panic rise in his chest, what could have happened to make the poor girl sound close to tears?

"I-it's master Arthur, h-he's m-missing. He left earlier this evening and hasn't returned sir, what are we to do?" She mumbles and chokes a sob back. Arthur was a kind master and he always made sure his staff where ok. It was easy to see why they were concerned.

"I'll head over and look for him." Dylan hung up and grabbed his coat and car keys, hoping that he was wrong with feeling so worried. It was a long drive, but he didn't mind, after all there were more pressing matters. His baby brother was possible in trouble, that mattered more than anything else did.

It took a while, it felt longer than normal, but he finally reached his destination, Arthur's house. Once there he checked to see if he had returned yet, which he hadn't, so then he headed off in the direction he was last seen going in. He hoped he had just lost track of time and not got himself into any trouble.

He came to the beach by Arthur's house and looked out at the sea, wondering it Arthur had come here to think about stuff, the youngest sibling had often taken to spacing out when thinking. So it was possible he had come by here.

He then spotted something on the shore that caught his attention. He walked towards it, confused as to what could have been left there. It was large and oddly human like in shape. That Dylan then relised was so as it was a person that was laying on the shore line, which brought a mix of confusion and concern to the eldest Kirkland. Dylan almost threw up when he recognised the jacket the person was wearing.

Dylan dashed toward the person and turned them over. The youngest Kirkland laid unmoving and unresponsive to his older brothers attempt to wake him up. Cursing under his breath in Welsh Dylan started to perform compressions on Arthur's chest, keeping count in his head. When he was done he made sure his brothers airway was clear he sealed his lips over the cold unresponsive ones and forced air into still lungs.

Time almost seemed to stand still for Dylan as he repeats the actions over and over again. Then with a cough and splutter Arthur lurched forward, gasping for air and sucking in big lung fulls. Dylan sighed in relief, pulling his baby brother into a tight hug, trying not to let the eeriness of the situations. When they were younger he had pushed Arthur into a lake during a fight and had to retrieve him.

It was not that Arthur could not swim, it was just he was a very weak swimmer, unless he had a reason to swimming. If the reason was to save someone he cared about then he could swim as well as a professional swimmer.

"W-wha... D-dyl-lan?" Arthur rasped between his desperate breaths and pained coughs. He leans his head on Dylan's shoulder, he is confused as to why his oldest brother is here and why he is still breathing.

Dylan has to breath slowly to even out his panicked state, god this kid was going to be the death of him. "The hell did you think you were doing!" Dylan demands as he glares at his brother.

Arthur is nearly asleep in Dylan's arms, the older just sighs and lifts Arthur up and decides it was best to confront Arthur in the morning after he has slept and gotten warmed up.


	6. Mending Family Ties

**AN:** After this there will only be France's chapters that I will defiantly write, and the other chapters you can decide on, just say who you want in a comment and I'll figure what to do for them(give me hints, or requirements if you would like, I don't mind some direction). May not have a regular update due to A2 historical enquiry I have to do(It will either be really fun, or really crap). Well, enjoy a dysfunctional and protective Kirkland family.

* * *

To Fix What Is Broken Chapter Six:

Mending family ties

Dylan was sat by his youngest brothers bed side, waiting for the rest of their siblings to show, the calls had been short and Dylan had to calm down a homicidal Scotland and near genocidal South Ireland. North Ireland, while showing obvious concerns was not as inclined towards violence when it came to England as the others were. The Welshman would be lying if he said they had strong family ties, they did not.

If anything they were one of the most distant and unconnected family he knew. It was mostly the elder nations faults, if they were honest. Of course the youngest was not guilt free, but they left him to be swayed by his Kings and Queens, to be something he did not want to and do things he later regretted. That and their constant refusals throughout history to be like siblings.

They left him to be tempted by greed, to fight and claim. They let him become too full of his own pride. They were older and knew a bit more than he did, not a lot, but they may have been able to make him not fall as hard as he did from his empire.

They had watched, watched everything crumble to dust, and while they would say he deserved it and it showed him for being the way he was, it still hurt. To watch the youngest of your family, who had built this all to prove himself to those around him and gain a family, lose it all.

Dylan sat and watched as the younger nation turned over in his sleep, making a small noise of discomfort. Reaching out he pulled the duvet over Arthur more, trying to help him get comfortable.

Wales vaguely wondered what would have happened if he hadn't got to the beach when he did. It took a lot longer for nations to die, but they could. What would they do if he had died? Shaking his head almost violently to get rid of the thought Dylan crossed his arms, hearing his siblings arrival.

A maid showed them up, she barely got the door open before Scotland was in the room, yelling about stupid english prats, South Ireland following behind him, she was glaring at Scotland in a disapproving way. North Ireland gave the poor scared maid a soft smile and thanked her, closing the door behind him.

Dylan glared at them tempted to order them to leave. "Shut ya traps." He grumbles. Allistor snarls at the eldest Kirkland. Connor punched Allistor then and Gráinne started to yank on Connor's hair in retaliation.

Before too long it was a full out brawl, waking the sleeping English man. Dylan yelled at them. "Aye! Stop being arses! Ya lot's rukus woke Artie up!"

The three glared at Dylan, pausing for only a moment before resuming their fighting, Gráinne yanking a lump of hair off of Connor's head. Connor in return bit her arm hard and Allistor yanked at Gráinne's hair while twisting one of Connor's arms behind him. Allistor had one of Connor's fists curled into his hair, pulling his head down at an awkward angle and Gráinne had a bruising grip on his shoulder, trying to dislocate it.

Arthur blinked at them in confusion, before looking at Dylan in hopes of answers. Was that all a dream? Then why were his siblings here?

Dylan rolled his eyes at his siblings antics, turning to the youngest Kirkland with a frown. "We will talk about your stupid stunt later, after that lot kill 'emselves." Dylan gives him a pointed look and then shakes his head, reaching out and giving his brothers shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Arthur looked up at him offering a weak and very small smile.

"We'll get through this, Artie, we always do."

It was time they face the facts and finally let themselves fix the long broken family ties.

Put aside the grudges from years gone by and turn over a new page in history.


End file.
